Not Enough
by Limited Time Only
Summary: Gibbs is in a very strange mood as he sits in a DC bar, remembering Paris. One shot, will probably turn into more. Jibbs fluff. possible other 'ships later. These things change with my mood. Rated M for the later chapters, when i write them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - If you recognise it, I don't own it. Usually I don't like song fics but this one came to me and I decided to give it a go. One shot, but hey I am a woman, it's my prerogative to change my mind. :P Umm, also, just in case you miss it, Jethro is doing all his thinking during the choruses, and then listening to the verses.**

**Please read and review, I love NCIS but I don't know if this is a bit unrealistic.**

Sitting on a bar stool at my favourite D.C bar, I looked over towards the barman, slamming my glass down and looking over to where the band was about to start playing. I was supposed to be at Jen's house tonight, everyone was going over for Ziva's birthday, but there was no way in hell I would be there. I couldn't stand to be around Jen, not tonight. She had spent the last week working with our team, because McGee was off at some computer nerd course and I needed the extra agent. Working this closely with her, I realised just how much I wanted her. The band started playing, and for a lack of anything else to do, I listened to the lyrics of the song.

_**It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan**__  
_

1989? That was the year Jen and I spent in Paris. I didn't have Rules back then, and that was how I'd gotten myself into this mess. It might not have been Northern Michigan, but summer time in Paris is beautiful, just like Jen. Jen had known herself back then better than I had known me. Damn I missed those days... Well, until we got into a hard spot with that mission. Stranded out in the middle of the Seine, on a manmade island, that had been interesting. Ha! That was one thing this song couldn't tell me about. We'd sat and made that fire to keep warm, and... I shivered at the memory of that night...

_  
__**Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair**___

What the hell? The song did seem to have a point though. He would never forget the comfort Jen had given him that first night they were together. Or the way the moon had shined down upon her. And then, when he couldn't deal with it any longer, Jen had been the first person at NCIS who had known about Shannon and Kelly. Oh god, how Jen reminded him of Shannon.

__

_**Catching Walleye from the dock  
watching the waves roll off the rocks  
she'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
we'd blister in the sun  
we couldn't wait for night to come  
to hit that sand and play some rock and roll  
**_

I let a smile slide up onto my face as I remembered how after a hard day running around trying to catch the bastards, we would go home to their tiny apartment and fall into bed, each of us knowing exactly what the other needed, not being able to contain ourselves any longer.

_  
__**Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
oh how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again  
**_

Then the mission was over. Jen was being promoted and sent somewhere or other, and I was getting stuck in D.C as an Agent in Charge. But we would always have Paris. No, damn it, that wasn't enough. I downed the last shot of whiskey and threw some bills on the bar. I had dinner to go to. And, maybe, I would talk to Jen...

**A/N – I don't really know where it's going at this point, but if you want to find out, hit the pretty little button and let me know!**

**XX Bek**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hi guys, I'm back!!! You all must hate me for not updating in so long, but I promise I couldn't help it. I was in an accident, and then I had to catch up on all the school stuff, and then there was the rehab... ah well, I'm back now, so let's get our Jethro to get with his Jen.**

Jen's POV

I heard the knock on the door from the kitchen, where I was just loading up the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. I yelled for Tony to get the door, and I grabbed an extra glass and a new bottle of wine as I walked back to the living room. I could hear Tony's drunken rambling and my heart leapt as I realised who it was.

"Hey boss, Gibbs, superspy, I thought you said you couldn't make it tonight??? But you can! Woo, well, come on in. We're all in the room with the comfy chairs that are PURPLE! They're purple Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" I just smiled as Jethro pushed Tony back into my home. Yes, it was true, my new lounges and armchairs were a deep red-maroon colour, so I suppose as drunk as Tony was, they could look sort of purple. I settled into a chair amid the hellos and exclamations at Jethro's appearance. Gibbs smiled at me as I handed him a glass of wine. I watched his expression as he sipped. He moved over to me and whispered in my ear "89 Chateau Cheval Blanc?" My Jethro smiled into my ear as he made the statement. It sounded like a question, but he and I both knew that it was the wine we drank the first time we slept together.

WAIT!!!! The little voice in my head screamed, and rewound my last thoughts. _MY_ Jethro? Since when was Jethro mine? The little voice living in my heart answered for me: Of course he's yours, ever since Paris, since you loved him then and you still want him now. Don't lie to yourself Jen, isn't the wine your way of telling him how you feel? But he wants HER, loves HER, not me... I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled at Jethro, nodding to confirm my wine choice.

We'd all had quite a few more glasses of the ridiculously expensive wine, and Jethro and I were sitting much closer to each other on the couch. I poured him another glass as I leant against him, sighing deeply. Abby interrupted our moment then, yelling out, she'd had the least to drink too, even Jethro had obviously had a few before he turned up here. Abby's voice rang out again, remarkably sober.

"Come on, spin the bottle, spin the bottle, we need to introduce Ziva to the American way of partying! She missed out on this as a teenager!!!" Abbey giggled. How was I going to get out of this? It was alright for them, Tony, Ziva and Abbey were all young, nothing sagged or was scarred or anything. I am in my forties, how do I get out of this? Just then, Jethro came to my rescue, his voice in my ear again.

"How about we let the kids play, and we go outside? Still got that swinging porch seat?" Jethro's voice had a hint of teasing in it, and he pulled me by the hand through the kitchen and out to the back porch. We collapsed down on it and I started giggling, unable to hold it in. Tony, Ziva and Abbey were forcing Tim to play spin the bottle, and Jethro and I were sneaking glances on my porch swing like two teenagers at a party. I laughed again as I thought of Jethro's Rules, which were now all out the window. Ah well, I could do without Rule One tonight, wait- Rule Twelve? Rule One... Wait, no, rule one was don't screw OVER your partner... that meant I could still SCREW him, right? My Conscience interrupted again, reminding me I wanted all of Jethro, not just his body.

I was once again shattered out of my thoughts but Jethro's hand on my thigh.

"Jen... Uhh..." Jethro seemed embarrassed, and almost lost for words. Damn, I knew I'd been to obvious tonight. I sighed and stood up, moving over to the porch railing, and trying to control the flush on my face. Jeez, I really did have it bad for him, it was a shame he didn't feel the same way. I felt him come up behind me and put his hands on the railing outside mine. My Jethro's breath was hot on my neck, and he whispered into my ear. "The wine? Why Jen?" His hands slid closer to mine on the railing and I felt him press into me. The now familiar heat began to creep its way up from my core. I both hated and loved the way this man made me feel. Continuing to look out at my garden, I answered Jethro's question. It was now or never.

"Ever since we left Paris, me being thrown off to a new posting and a promotion, you landing in D.C, and, you got married again. Twice, I think. And then I landed here, as the director, and I realised that Paris wasn't enough, that I wanted you as mine all the time. But I see the way you look at her. I'll never be that way again. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Even if it does break my heart to hear you tell me how it won't ever happen, it's behind us, all the rest of it..." I let my voice trail off as Jethro pulled his arms around my waist.

"Who in the HELL are you talking about Jen? All the stolen glances, stares, all the invading your space? Who else was I trying to get close to by storming into your office and standing inches from you? McGee?" Jethro spun me around and pulled me even closer, making it hard for me to think entirely clearly. I stuttered as I overcame my shock and it was replaced by a realisation- it was me Jethro wanted!

"I- I- I- Ziva. You love her. I see it, I'm not blind, Jethro, and it's not like I blame you, she's young, gorgeous, and she's a field agent. All the things I'm not anymore. I don't blame you, really." I sighed and started to pull away, but Jethro grabbed my wrists and held me in front of him.

"Jeez, Jen, I thought you were smart. Or don't you listen anymore? It's you Jen, just you. Yeah, I like Ziva, she's a good agent and she's got my back. But it's you I want to be with Jen. You got that now? Or do I need to make it clearer?" With that, Jethro closed the inch left between us and brushed his lips against mine. That one moment felt like a lifetime, just like when we were in Paris, and his lips could make me forget the case, the country, everything.

I pushed Jethro back on the porch swing and we sat together, gently swinging back and forth in the summer breeze. Our make-out session continued as the cries and giggles from inside died down. After a while I lay on Jethro's chest, content to just be; no case, no catches, just my back porch and Jethro beside me.

**A/N- I know Jen hasn't told Jethro exactly what she wants yet, but it's a start. I don't like just jumping straight into hard sex, and besides, that is not something Jen would ever do anyway. Let me know where it's going, I have a lot of ideas but I am always open to another opinion. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE push the pretty button?**

**XXBeks**


End file.
